


A Father's Daughter

by Jamie_Aizen



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on the newest Resident Evil game, F/M, Heavy OCs, Lots of Blood & Gore, Setting: Golden Age
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 02:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12571252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamie_Aizen/pseuds/Jamie_Aizen
Summary: Seraphina Pitchiner goes through her life day by day; going through the motions of training and completing meaningless paperwork. That all change when she receives a familiar silver locket and a letter from her missing father:EiriliaLambda Galileo SystemThe Uncanny ChainCome find me Sera~Lord Pitch





	A Father's Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> And another fanfic that would not leave me alone....
> 
> So I'm a big fan of Resident Evil and the latest one I played (Resident Evil 7) brought back the love and joy I had for the series. Now don't get me wrong, I didn't mind RE 5 (cause of Albert Wesker) and RE 6 had some good moments (I said some...) but it was missing the scary aspect of the survival horror genre that I know and love. I ended up playing Amnesia the Dark Descent and other indie games to make up for it.
> 
> So believe me when I say that Resident Evil 7 was the best horror game this year (you know... until I get my hands on Evil Within 2)
> 
> Anyway, me and a friend were talking and just out of a blue someone commented, "You know , I wonder how Sera would handle something like this if Evie took Koz and claimed that he was her daddy?"
> 
> And thus this story was born....

**Prologue**

 

Kozmotis Pitchiner wondered if the Empire put him on this duty to kill him out of boredom. 

 

Because there was nothing to be done, besides walking around and inspecting every room on the SS Valor Star.

 

Sighing, Koz stopped and dropped into a sitting position, placing his weapon off to the side. Reaching down for the silver locket around his neck, he clicked it open revealing a young woman’s picture inside. 

 

His Seraphina would be graduating from the Star Pilot Academy today and he was stuck on this ship, angry and alone. He promised her that he would never miss any of her ceremonies, but once again he was force to break a vow.

 

Releasing an angry huff, Koz closed the locket; knowing it would do no good to throw a pout and a tantrum. He couldn’t say no to the Empire, even though he had before. But unfortunately this was one of those missions even the Golden General could not refuse. 

 

_ ‘Pft, more like ex-general…’ _

 

Standing up, he instantly reached for his weapon when he heard a giggle. Freezing he turn slowly to his right to see a little girl standing before him.

 

She was a small dainty thing, wearing a black dress and boots. Her silky raven hair covered her face and trailed down to her shoulders. In her pale hands, she was holding a red rubber ball.

 

Releasing a sigh, he turn his body to face her. The general did remember about the dossier explaining the mission: the cargo was to be delivered to a certain scientific base along with the girl and her parents. Supposedly, the mother and father were in the technology scene and were transferring to another base to finish their work. 

 

Koz never really had a chance to interact with them as he was busy patrolling with the other soldiers and the family’s quarters were located away from their cabins.

 

The General tilted his head. “Are you lost,” he asked.

 

The girl shook her head. “I wanted someone to play with but everyone keeps sending me away.”

 

Koz gave her a sad expression and chuckled. He remember his own daughter always pouting about no one never playing with her and being lonely. Being located on an asteroid was difficult for her as not many children were around. And he could never give his daughter siblings due to an accident that ruin her father’s body. Luckily she had parents that was willing to stop and spend time with her.

 

“Is it a good idea to play ball in close quarters like this?”

The little girl shook her head. “This is the only toy I have,” she replied. “I don’t have anything else…”

 

Koz walked towards her before kneeling down. “What’s your name?”

 

Black eyes studied his face before a small shy smile appeared. “Evangeline. But I like Eva better…”

 

The General returned the expression back to her. “Well then, Ms. Eva, my name is Kozmotis Pitchiner.” He held out his hand towards her.

 

The small hand gripped his and her smile grew wider. “Would you like to play with me?”

 

Koz chuckled as he ruffled her hair. “Of course dear…”

 

It was only ten minutes but it was the most exciting ten minutes since he was brought onto the ship. He had forgotten what it was like to just play with a child. After they relocated from the mansion on Orion, things became difficult for him. He was sent on missions back to back and he barely got to spend time with his own daughter.

 

Sometimes he wished that he and his wife were able to have another child before the incident. At least then Sera wouldn’t have been so lonely.

 

“EVANGELINE!!”

 

Koz screeched to a halt, missing the tossed ball as a tall woman appeared at the end of the corridor. 

 

“Where have you been? I was looking all over this damn ship for you!”

 

Koz winced as he watched the irate woman storm over. He recognized her as the girl’s mother and at first he thought she would come charging at him.

 

She instead snatch Eva by the arm and began to drag the struggling girl off. “If I told you once, I have told you a thousand times, stay in the cabin!!!”   
  
Koz narrowed his eyes. He never liked yelling at children, only when they were in danger. And she was just a little lonely girl who wanted someone to play with.

 

“Hold on,” he said, stepping forward. “That’s no way to talk a child, especially your daughter!”

 

The woman spun around, snarling. “Mind your own business soldier. Get back to doing grunt work or I shall have you demoted to scrub,” she shouted. She then rushed out of the hallway, dragging the poor crying girl with her.

 

Kozmotis almost ran forward, only to stop. No matter how much he wanted to go rescue the girl, he knew he could not overstep his boundaries.

 

Sighing he slammed his back to the steel wall and slid to the ground. 

 

It wasn’t far for a poor girl to be treated like that. It showed that the mother didn’t care and Koz assumed that the father was in the same boat.

 

He and his wife, even when busy, always made time for Sera- even if it was just an hour. It let their daughter know that both parents were always thinking about her and while they had to take care of responsibilities, that they always would be there for their daughter and love her.

 

Koz turned his gaze down the hall, sighing again. He doubt he’ll see her anytime soon but maybe he could sneak her a drawing or something.

 

Anything to make the girl feel like she had one friend on the ship.

 

~

 

“I want to go to my daddy,” yelled Eva.

 

The woman growled and smacked the child over the head. “You don’t have a daddy,” she said as she continued dragging the girl down to her room. “All you have us and that’s all you’ll ever have!”

 

She opened the door and pushed the girl inside. But not before she took the ball that was in Eva’s hand. “No toys,” she ordered. “Until you learn how to behave, you will have no playtime.”

 

The woman tucked the object under her arm and glower down at the little girl. “Now stay there and don’t let me catch you out again!!” She huffed and slammed the steel door, leaving Eva in the darken room.

 

There the little girl stood, staring at the steel door. Her fist tighten as shadows and dark specters pull from the wall and began to sooth her silently. The golden gleam in her eye turned sinister as a resolve took hold of her.

 

**_I will have a daddy!_ **

**_I have a daddy and he is to be Kozmotis Pitchiner!_ **


End file.
